User blog:Bunnyboo50/iStart Over (Movie) Part 8
Narrator: We're back from the world primere movie of iStart Over! Only on Nick! (Seattle's Space Neetle) Carly: (walking up stairs) Wow, it's really rainning hard. Freddie: Well, it did say on the News (interrupts) Carly: Who watches the news? Freddie: As I was saying, the News says this will probably be Seattle's biggest rainstorm yet. Carly: Really? Freddie: Yeah, for the past days it's going to rain harder than usual, hail, and loud clouds of thunder. Carly: Whoa, that doesn't really same interesting. But let's just hope your ready to tell how you feel about Sam. Freddie: I am.... (whispers) sort of.... (up on top of the Space Neetle on the outside) Carly: Hey Sam. Sam: Hey Carly, hey Fredward. (hear thunder as the rain beats harder) Sam: Uhh! Will this rain calm down! Carly: (weird look) It just started. Sam: Yeah, it's getting more annoying than ever. Carly: Anyway, there's something what Freddie has to say... Sam: Omigosh, now what?! (Freddie doesn't say nothing) Carly: Freddie? Freddie: Yes? Carly: Isn't ''there anything you want to say to Sam? Freddie: Yeah? Carly: Than say it! Freddie: (*sighs*) Uhhh.... Sam, I'm in love with you. (frighten) DON'T HURT ME! Sam: (grabbs Freddie) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! Freddie: (scared) NO! NO! I REALLY LOVE YOU! Sam: (let's go of Freddie) You, you are? Freddie: Yes. Sam: Well, that's weird, because, I feel exactly the same way.... Freddie: You, you do? Sam: Well, yeah, and I did love the kiss. Freddie: Really, cause I did to. Carly: (smiles) Awwwww! (Sam and Freddie awkwardly look at Carly) Carly: Oh sorry. HEY! I know, you guys can have a date, here at the Space Neetle! Freddie & Sam: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Carly: Come on! It's obivous now that you guys ''love each other, so let have you two have a date, and I'll be your servant and you guys can dress all fancy dancy, hee hee! Freddie & Sam: Well, uh... sure. Carly: Awesome, so it can be tomorrow night. Freddie & Sam: Tomorrow night! (both of them look at each other) Sam: Seriously we need to quit doing that, if we want to do this! Freddie: Well I need to go. Tomorrow night, Sam? Sam: ....Tomorrow night, yeah (smiles). (Freddie leaves) Sam: Love is a crazy thing. Carly: Oh yeah! That reminds me, how long is Spencer is at the Pacific? (In the Pacific Ocean) (Rainning Hard at Sea) Mrs. Benson: (scared) This is not here I wanna end life! Melanie: We're so together gonna die out here! Pam: Don't worry Melanie, momma's here! Gibby: (sad) I never thought this is gonna be my last time taking off my shirt! Guppy: Happy birthday!! Gibby: GUPPY! This isn't the time to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY, so NO HAPPY BIRTHDAY today because we're all gonna die! Mrs. Benson: Spencer! Can we please leave! Spencer: Come on, guys! Let's get our spirits up! Gibby: Your kidding me! Melanie: Totally kidding me! Pam: And my fish! Mrs. Benson: (mad) SPENCER, WE'RE LOST AT SEA, with the tiniest little sea animals to keep us company!!!!!!! Spencer: But maybe there's a bright side to this. (Thunders roars) Gibby: You were saying? Spencer: GIBBY! Guppy: HAPPY BIRTH- Gibby: (interrupts) Don't say it. (Spencer's phone rings) Melanie: Who is it? Spencer: It's Carly. Spencer: Hey Carly, Carly- (Thunder roars louder) Spencer: AHH!! (drops cellphone in the sea) Gibby: WHY DID YOU DROP YOUR CELLPHOME?! Spencer: To live a better life! Mrs. Benson: (cries) We're gonna die! Spencer: Hey! That spark didn't come from the cellphone! It was from a jellyfish! We can eat it! Gibby: Is it dead? Spencer: I think so, so I'm just gonna- Spencer: (gets electricuted) AHHHHHH!! (stops) Spencer: Ahh! It's definently alive! Oww! (everyone else laughs) Gibby: I'm sorry but that was way too funny! Spencer: GIBBY!! Stay tune for Part 9 of iStart Over! Category:Blog posts